Aerith's Death
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is my own version of Aerith's death. It's the same scene but Aerisuke Style! R&R Please.


Aerith's Death

Story:  
This is my own version of Aerith's death. It's the same scene but Aerisuke Style!

As Sasuke was about to kill Aerith, his friends Sakura and Sasuke cried to Sasuke, "Sasuke!" cried Sakura. "Stop!" cried Naruto. "Ugh... what are you trying to make me do?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke... I Love You... Goodbye..." said Aerith to herself as Sephiroth killed her. "Aerith!!!!!" cried Sasuke as he ran to her. "Aerith. It can't be! It can't be real! Aerith, please tell me that this is a nightmare... Wake up! Aerith! Aerith! Aerith... please wake up...wake up... wake up! Wake up darn it!" "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, it's no use Sasuke. She's dead now. She's in a much better place. But don't worry. You can rejoin her... in the afterlife." said Sephiroth chuckling. "Shut up! It's all your fault! If you hadn't killed Aerith, then none of this would have ever happened! How do you think that Aerith would of felt? Huh!?" shouted Sasuke as he turned to face Sephiroth and then turn back to face Aerith. "Aerith is gone. Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, no longer cry...... or get angry...... what about us...... what are WE supposed to do? What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!" said Sasuke as he started crying. "What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that you have feelings too?" asked Sephiroth. "I lose my family because of my brother, Itachi. And now I lose Aerith because of you!" cried Sasuke as tears started streaming down from his cheeks. "I'll never ever forgive you for what you did... Sephiroth!!!!!!" cried Sasuke as he started fighting and killed Sephiroth.

After the battle...

As Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were watching Sakura trying to revive Aerith, Naruto asked Sakura, "Well?" but she silently and sadly nodded her head "no". "I'm sorry Naruto. She's gone." said Sakura. "Why? Why did Aerith have to die like this? Why!? I hate Sephiroth now." said Naruto as he walked over to Aerith and started crying on her. "You mean... there's nothing you can do Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. But there's nothing else I can do but to bring her back to The Leaf Village. That way, we can have a funeral for her." said Sakura. Kakashi then walked over to Aerith as the sobbing Naruto ran down the stairs to see the rest of the party. "Aerith... you were such a brave girl... why is it that you had to die so young?" asked Kakashi. "Kakashi. Give Aerith to me." said Sasuke. "Why?" asked Kakashi. "Just do it." said Sasuke. Kakashi then silently nodded his head, "yes" as Sasuke picked up the dead Aerith. "What are you going to do with her?" asked Sakura. "I'm going to carry her body to the pool of water so she can finally rest.... in peace." said Sasuke as he carried her. Before he put her in the water however, he kissed her lips one last time and said, "I Love You... Aerith. We will be together... forever..." as Aerith's body sank below the surface. "Let's go back to The Leaf Village." said Kakashi.

At the funeral...

When it was Sasuke's turn to put a flower on Aerith's grave, he remembered all the good times that he's shared with her. Afterwards, a tear fell from his eye. Then a drop fell on his hair. "It's raining."  
said Sakura. "Are you crying for Sasuke... Aerith?" asked Naruto to himself as it started raining. Sasuke then ran home, crying.

Later that night...

Sasuke was tossing and turning from having a nightmare about Aerith.

In Sasuke's nightmare...

Sasuke woke up in the Farplanes. "Sasuke..." said Aerith. "Aerith? Is that... really you?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. It's me... Sasuke. Sasuke... how could you...?" asked Aerith. "What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. "You... you killed me." said Aerith. "No! That's a lie! I never killed you! Sephiroth killed you!" shouted Sasuke in shock. "Sasuke... do you think I would ever forgive you for what you did to me!?" shouted Aerith as she started walking towards Sasuke and was about to kill him. "Aerith, wait. Wh-what are you doing? Aerith! No!" cried Sasuke.

The next day...

"Oh. It was just a dream." said Sasuke as he woke up in cold sweat. He then got up out of bed and decided to look out the window. "It's all my fault. I'll never forgive myself for what's happened to Aerith... never." said Sasuke to himself as he decided to visit the Farplanes with Naruto and Sakura.

Later that day...

As Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went to the Farplanes to see Aerith, Sasuke noticed Aerith's voice whistling in the wind. "Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke." said Aerith. "Aerith? Is that... really you?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. It's me... Sasuke." said Aerith as her spirit appeared behind him. "Aerith... it's you. You were with me the whole time." said Sasuke. "Of course I am silly! Why wouldn't I be?" asked Aerith, giggling in a playful way. "I kept thinking you might be... kept hoping. But you know... I'm not worried anymore..." said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto and Sakura and smiled as he said, "You will always have a place... here in my heart. We'll always be connected. I Love You... Aerith." said Sasuke as he walked away with Naruto and Sakura. "I never blamed you. Not once. You came for me...that's all that matters. Thank you... Sasuke... and... I Love You." said Aerith as her voice echoed in the wind. 


End file.
